


It never snows in Miami Horatio

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio asks Calleigh what she wants for Christmas and she says that what she would really like to experience is snow, but not even he can fix that. A CSI: Miami Christmas story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

It Never Snows in Miami Horatio.

Chapter 1.

It was Sunday morning and Horatio and Calleigh just lay in the bed at her place relaxing, he was holding her closely kissing her hair. It was the beginning of December and since he didn't know what she wanted for Christmas, so he figured this was the time to ask her so he said: Calleigh, what do you want for Christmas this year?

"I don't know" she said and thought "What I really want is a white Christmas, but not even you can make that happen". Calleigh had always wanted to experience a white Christmas since she was a little girl, but since it didn't snow in Miami nor Louisiana she had come to terms with that it would never happen.

"Come on sweetheart, there must be something you like" said Horatio trying to penetrate her thoughts.

"No I can't think of anything, what do ya want for Christmas handsome?" she replied.

"Hmmm, you nicely wrapped with a red bow on" he joked.

"Ha ha ha, no seriously what do ya want?" she said.

"Ok, tell you what, if you tell me what you really want, cause I can tell it is something, I will tell you wait I want" said Horatio.

Calleigh sighed and said: Well ok, but what I want, I'm afraid ya can't get,. What I want is a white Christmas with lots and lots of snow to play in.

"Who says I can't give ya that" he said and smiled.

"Because ya can't controll the weather and it never snows in Miami Horatio" she said sadly.

"You should never say never. Christmas is the time for miracles ya know. I guess it is it is my turn then, well what I want is for you to consider moving in with me permanently over the holidays, a new silk suit, a new gun and a new thrilling book.

"Hmmm, that sounds like wishes I can overcome. And I know Christmas is the time for miracles, but I still don't see how you can make it snow" she said and kissed him.

"If I can it will be a secret, but now we have to go to work, do you mind if I shower first?" he asked.

"No, no, go a head" she said and he got up and headed for the bathroom.

Calleigh lay in bed thinking how nice it would be if he could get her snow for Christmas, but she shook it if, there was no way, or was there.

Calleigh and Natalia were in the AV lab watching a video to try and find a suspect when Natalia asked: So what are you getting Horatio for Christmas?

"Dunno yet why?" Calleigh asked as she thought about his wishes, they were so typical of him and so easy to get, but she also wanted to give him something special.

"I was thinking since you two have been a couple for so long you maybe wanted to give him something special" said Natalia.

"Yes?" Calleigh replied wondering where Natalia was going with this.

"How bout a Christmas Wedding, you only need him to show up and I'm pretty sure he would want that to" said Natalia.

Calleigh looked shocked and said: Are ya outta your wits?

"No why" said Natalia.

"A wedding needs more than a couple of weeks to plan" said Calleigh.

"Nah, all you really need is a dress and a tux, I mean the two of you is already engaged, so you were going to do it sooner or later" said Natalia.

"You can't be serious" said Calleigh still shocked, even if she liked the idea.

"I am, all you need to do is get the dress, we'll fix the rest" said Natalia.

"Hold on, I'm not even going to be a part of the planning" said Calleigh.

"No, just trust me ok. I'll get the guys to get Horatio to rent a tux if he hasn't got one and be there in time, if you're sure you wanto do this" said Natalia.

"It may be the craziest idea I ever heard, but I love it, it would be the perfect present for Horatio, but are you sure you can pull this of" said Calleigh.

"Yup, got a lot of people that are willing to help" said Natalia with a smile.

"Ok, then a Christmas wedding it is. I can't believe I will be married Christmas eve, if I had snow it would be even more perfect" said Calleigh dreamily.

"Not to burst your bubble, but you know it don't snow in Miami, so Christmas eve, how bout midnight then" said Natalia.

"Perfect, and I know that it don't snow in Miami, but I can still wish for it, Christmas is after all the time for miracles" said Calleigh and looked dreamily out in the air. Natalia just shook her head and then they continued to work.

Horatio walked into the handwriting analyse lab where he found Eric and Ryan joking about something and said: Shouldn't you two be working not joking around?

They looked at him and said: Uhm sorry bout that.

"No worries, but I need some help" said Horatio.

"Sure what do you need?" Eric asked.

Horatio sighed and said: Snow.

Ryan looked surprised at him and said: What do you mean snow?

Horatio rolled his eyes and said: Snow like the white thing that falls from the sky.

"Ha ha ha, what do you need it for?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I want to give Calleigh her first white Christmas, since that was the only thing she wanted since she had never had one and I thought it would be nice" said Horatio.

"Man H, that is so sweet of you. Ok how bout renting a bunch of snow machines and place them on the roof of the building Christmas Eve?" said Eric with a smile.

"Yeah, but where do I get those, and I would need a lot since I want it to be really winter with snow castles and snowmen when she sees it. So will you guys help med?" Horatio asked.

"Sure we will" said Ryan enthusiastic, he liked the idea of building a snow castle.

"Thanks, but I have to go so if we can meet later and discuss it further" said Horatio.

They nodded and he left them and they continued to work.

An hour later, Ryan and Eric meet on the roof to talk about Horatio and Calleigh and plans for Christmas Eve.

"I can not believe that for her, it is so romantic" said Eric.

"Sure is but you know how much H loves her, there isn't a thing he wouldn't given to make her happy" said Ryan.

"Who is giving what to whom?" Natalia asked. She had just gotten out on the roof.

"H is going to make it snow for Calleigh Christmas Eve" said Ryan and smiled.

"He is, that's wonderful. Then she will have snow on her wedding day like she wanted" said Natalia happily.

"Huh, they're getting married, why haven't they told us?" said Eric.

"Oh since Horatio doesn't know, it's Calleigh's Christmas present for him, and two I'm telling you now since we have to fix everything" said Natalia.

"A wedding in four weeks, are you crazy my angel" said Ryan.

"No, I think we can make it work if you help me" said Natalia.

"Ok, what do you need?" asked Eric.

"Horatio in a tux Christmas Eve, invite people, food, music, flower and other stuff to" said Natalia.

"Jeez Nat, this is crazy. Ok we have to include Alexx and Valera, since we need more help. So if me and Ryan take care of him in a tux and the music can you handle the rest since we have to help Horatio with the snow to" said Eric.

"Ok if you also take care of everything we need to drink" said Natalia.

"Ok, that's a deal, this is going to be so much fun" said Ryan.

"Jup, snow and a wedding at the Miami Dade Crime lab, it doesn't get any better than this" said Eric with a smile.

"No, but now I gotto to talk to Alexx and Valera, see you later" said Natalia and gave Ryan a quick kiss before she left the roof.

Ryan and Eric hang out on the roof for a while longer before they went down to.

Natalia practically dragged Valera down to Alexx. Alexx looked surprised as they entered the room and said: What are you two doing her I was waiting Calleigh for her post?

"Yeah that's what I'm wondering bout to so you better start talking Natalia.

"Ok, so here's the thing. I convinced Calleigh that it would be a great gift to marry Horatio on Christmas Eve and I need your help to pull it of. So would you help me" said Natalia.

"Are you crazy, it's in about less than four weeks" said Valera.

"Yeah, that's why I need help, please the boys already said they do it, and I think it would be so romantic" Natalia begged.

"That must be the crazies and most romantic idea I've ever heard, sure I will help you. Do you have a minister already since I know a guy that will do it of you don't" said Alexx.

"You do, great" said Natalia and looked hopefully at Valera.

"Ok, I'll help, but now I have to get back to work" said Valera and left.

"So Horatio got no idea he's getting married, sure that that is a good idea honey?" Alexx asked.¨

"No, but since they are already engaged I don't think he will bail on her, specially when he sees her in a wedding dress, she will be so beautiful" said Natalia dreamily.

"Yes she will, I think this is going to be fun" said Alexx and smiled warmly.

"Yeah me to, but now I have to go, talk to you later" said Alexx and left at the same moment Calleigh entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Two Weeks Later.

Eric, did you get a hold of that man regarding the show machine Horatio.

Ryan, thanks for last night. So did you hear I'm looking for wedding dresses with Calleigh today. Bet she will look really beautiful. So are you guys done testing liquor, vine and Djs anytime soon. Nat.

Eric, I think we should go with the DJ from last night or do you rather want the piano player? Or maybe both? How many bottles of Dom do we need? Ryan

Alexx, have you everything under controll with the catering service? I ordered the cake, it's really beautiful, I'll tell you more about it later. Valera.

Calleigh are you going to tell me why you and Natalia needed time of from work today? There isn't anything wrong and I. Horatio.

Handsome. I can't tell you, it's a surprise, you'll understand later. And there's nothing wrong I promise, so don't worry. And I love you to. See ya later. Calleigh.

Natalia and Calleigh were at a bridal shop and Calleigh were trying on wedding dresses while Natalia watched as one dress looked prettier on Calleigh that the one before.

Calleigh was in the dressing room putting on another and came out and said: Well.

Natalias jaw dropped to her knees, of all the dresses Calleigh had tried on this day, this one was the best, she looked like a fairy tale princess.

"WOW Calleigh, you look wow, when Horatio sees you in that dress he won't be able to take his eyes of you" said Natalia breath taken.

"Really, do you think it is that good and you think he'll like it?" Calleigh asked smiling, she looked at her self in the mirror, the dress was perfect and looked real good on her.

"It is, you look so beautiful, and he will love it, I'm sure" said Natalia.

"Thanks Nat, so I got the dress, do ya have the rest under controll?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh huh, you got nothing to worry about" said Natalia smiling.

"That's good, since I won't have anything go wrong on my wedding day" said Calleigh.

"Nothing will, I promise" said Natalia.

"Good, let's pay and get outta her since I could use something to eat" said Calleigh, even if she didn't wanto take the dress of.

Back at the roof at the CSI building Ryan and Eric were talking.

"So are we going for the piano after dinner and the DJ later on?" Ryan asked.

"Well the thing is since the wedding are at midnight are you sure we are going to eat that late?" said Eric.

"Yes we are, Alexx and Valera are taking care of it, and we don't have to work the next day so we can party all night" said Ryan.

"Ok then, piano after dinner and DJ later, and we have agreed on the types of vine and an open bar later, so that leaves the bottles of Dom then" said Eric.

"I say a lot, I mean Horatio and Calleigh deserves the best, so how bout 30 bottles" said Ryan.

"Man are you crazy, have you any idea how much those bottles coast, and besides we're not going to get them drunk either" said Eric.

"Actually I do, not drunk, just a bit tipsy maybe, and besides they are not drinking the bottles alone" said Ryan and smiled innocently.

"Ok, 30 bottles then" Eric agreed.

"30 bottles of what?" Horatio asked, since he just had joined them at the roof.

"Beer, we're going out on Saturday and we are putting our money together to buy beer" Ryan said quickly since it was the best answer he could come up with.

"Ok any news on the snow machines?" Horatio asked.

"They will be her night of 23rd so there will be plenty of time to build snow castles and snowmen as long as you keep her away from the lab that day, we're all set" said Eric.

"Hmmm, I guess I can come up with a reason" said Horatio.

"Well you gotto, I can't wait to build snow castles" said Ryan excitedly.

"Hmmm, first you have to work" said Horatio.

"By the way do you have a tux?" Eric asked.

"Of course, why?" Horatio asked back.

"Since I think you should wear on Christmas Eve when you're giving Calleigh her gift" said Eric.

"Won't a regular black suit do?" Horatio asked.

"No, it won't" said Ryan.

Horatio looked suspiciously at them and asked: Why not, isn't a tux a bit overdressed?

"Horatio it's Christmas Eve, won't you look even more handsome than you do already" said Eric.

"I guess" said Horatio.

"Then put on the tux and play in the snow" said Ryan.

"Ok, but then I want you two in tuxes to" said Horatio.

"It's a deal" said Ryan wondering if his tux still fitted and what Natalia would think when she saw him in it.

"Ok when this is settles, let's go back to work" said Horatio.

"Ok" said both Eric and Ryan and went down to the DNA lab.

Down at the autopsy hall Valera and Alexx were talking.

"So you fixed everything with the food right?" Valera asked.

"Yes, do you have the picture of the cake?" Alexx replied.

Valera showed her and Alexx smiled and said: That is the greatest wedding cake I ever saw. I mean the gun the heart with their names and their badges, it' s so them. I can't believe they will get married in a week, and he doesn't even know.

"I know this is huge, I can't wait. So did you hear Ryan and Eric are buying 30 bottles of Dom" said Valera.

"You're joking" said Alexx shocked.

"No, Eric just told me and you know Horatio is giving her snow, lots and lots of snow" said Valera and smiled.

"He is, imagine that, snow in Miami, that would be the first time" said Alexx smiling, then they both went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is most welcome :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

25th of December.

Calleigh woke up and stretched, she smiled by the thought of being married to the man she loved by midnight, she felt a lot butterflies flying around inside her.

Horatio just gotten back from the bathroom and said: Morning beautiful, so what are you going to do on your day of?

"Dunno, was thinking bout catching up on paperwork in my office" she said.

"No, no, no, you can't" said Horatio.

"What do you mean I can't?" she asked.

"You can't be at work today" he said.

"Why, I thought you liked having me around" she said a bit surprised.

"I do, it's just that uhm, you can't be at work today" he said again.

"Since when did you start to telling me what I can and can not do?" she asked a bit frustrated since she couldn't see why she could not be there.

"I'm sorry, it's just that uhm, it's a surprise" said Horatio and looked at her.

"I can't cause I just can't, can you please stay home" said Horatio and looked at her.

"Ok, I will since I got plenty to do here to" she said silently and looked down thinking about what he had gotten her since she couldn't be at work.

Horatio looked at her, she suddenly looked so sad and he said: I'm sorry sweetheart, but you'll understand later. Then he gave her a quick kiss and left.

A couple of hours later Horatio, Eric and Ryan were occupied building everything they could think of the snow that was poring down from the canons of the roof.

"Hey, look I made a horse" said Ryan proudly and showed them a horse of snow.

"Nice Ryan, but it doesn't beat my caste" said Eric from inside a castle of snow.

"My castle beat both of your things" said Horatio from a bigger and better castle than Eric's.

"You begged for it" said Eric and threw a snowball at him and soon the three of them were in the middle of a huge snowball fight.

Natalia, Alexx and Valera were just coming to work and saw the three others in playing in the snow and smiled.

"Would you look at them playing like kids" said Alexx in her maternal voice.

"Looks like they are having fun to" said Natalia with and smiled.

At the same time Frank arrived and said: Snow in Miami, it must be a Christmas miracle, and Horatio is playing to, what did I miss?

"Well, Calli wanted snow for Christmas, so he's giving it to her, and apparently having fun with it to" said Natalia.

"He's doing that for her, I knew he loved her, but still" said Frank.

"I think it is cute, you're coming to the wedding right?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it, and Horatio has still no idea" said Frank.

"No it will be so fun" said Alexx.

"Is it just me or is watching them wanting you to join" said Natalia and giggled.

"Yeah, lets join" said Valera.

Soon they were all playing in the cold white snow.

Calleigh called Natalia later that day to come over and help her get ready for her big night.

"Hey, Ryan, would you stop that it's cold" Natalia giggled at the other end.

"Natalia could you come over and help me get ready" Calleigh asked.

"Sure, Horatio, don't you dare, can't you see I'm on the phone" Natalia said.

"Can you be here in an hour and bring coffee will you" said Calleigh.

"Sure, what kind of coffee do you want? Damn it H, I'm so getting you back for that" said Natalia.

"Mocca, Nat, what the heck is going on over there?" Calleigh asked since she couldn't get it, it sounded like they were having fun, but wasn't they supposed to be bizzy working right now. And if they had fun and didn't work, why couldn't she join.

"Ok, see you later. Nothing out of the ordinary, Eric, Valera, NO" she giggled, then all Calleigh could hear was a long beep at the other end so she hang up.

Calleigh suddenly felt left out, if they were only having fun why did Horatio ask her to stay at home, was she that boring. No, that couldn't be it. Calleigh looked at the nicely wrapped present for Horatio, she really hoped he would like it. And she still curious of what he was getting her, if it didn't fit in is office it had to be big. Only she hadn't wished for anything, so what could it was. She also hoped he would get her a new gun, not that the 29 she had in the gun locker in her bedroom wasn't good enough, but there was something special an thrilling bout new guns. And she also hoped that when she moved in with him over the holidays he would let her keep the gun locker in their bedroom since that was way she liked it.

Calleigh got into her bedroom and took out the wedding dress and looked at it, it was so beautiful, she could hardly wait to wear it again. Soon her name would be Calleigh Caine. Soon she would be his wife and hopefully the mother of his children to. Calleigh thought about it for a moment, it was a night thought, a little girl and a little boy, someone to care for and love like she did with Horatio. And she knew he would be a great father. Kind, handsome, gentle Horatio. Her Horatio, oh how she loved him. Everything about him, she thought that on some level she always had loved him, it just took her some time to figure it out. And he treated her so good, it was like he understood everything about her and she him. She looked at the dress once more before she went back in the living room and turned on the TV to watch some dull soap opera.

Horatio looked at the snow sculpture he just made, a huge heart with Calleighs name inside.

He smiled, Ryan and Eric walked up to him and said: Wow, that's impressive Horatio, she will love it.

"I sure hope so, but now I have to work, see you later" he said and went inside.

"You know what we should do?" said Ryan.

"No, what?" said Eric.

"Build an alter of snow since they are getting married here" said Ryan.

"Great idea" said Eric and they started to build it.

Horatio was sitting in his office sulking wet from a snowball fight. He hadn't had so much fun in ages, and he was pretty sure Calleigh would like it to. He smiled by the thought of how she would react when she saw the snow, she would probably go even wilder then the rest. And he would probably be thanked a lot for it to.

Horatio looked at the nicely wrapped present on his desk, he knew she would love it. But then again there wasn't a thing he wouldn't give to make her happy, no matter the price it was worth it. Oh how he loved Calleigh, her green eyes, her blonde silkysoft hair, how she smiled, how she smelled, the way she wiggled her hips when she walked in front of him just to tease him, how she always looked perfect no matter what she had on, her sweet soft giggles, how dedicated she was to her work, and how good she looked holding and firing a gun, and everything else about her.

Horatio hoped that they would be able to set a wedding date soon so they could get married and maybe have children. He really wanted to have children with her, but he wasn't sure she wanted to so since she like him was married to her work. And he wouldn't push her on it either since she knew her well enough to know that if he went to fast there was a slight chance she would back out. Horatio sighed and continued to work.

Calleigh opened the door for Natalia and looked at her, she was dripping wet, her face was pink and she was smiling.

"What happened to ya, did ya take a swim with your clothes on?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Not exactly, here's your coffee" said Natalia and handed her a coop.

"But you're all wet" said Calleigh.

"Well just one regular day at work, Horatio got us all wet" said Natalia with a sight giggle and realized how wrong it sounded.

"He did what, how did, what did, heh?" Calleigh asked confused since she didn't get it, she only hoped it wasn't as bad as the picture she had in her mind.

"Well your stupid fiancé managed to get the smoke alarm go of and the sprinkler system went of everyone got wet, it ruined my phone to" lied Natalia and giggled.

Calleigh shook her head don't knowing what to think.

"So are you ready to get married, no cold feet?" Natalia asked.

"Mhm" said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Are you having second thought?" Natalia asked just for sure.

"No, I'm just afraid he won't go through with it when he have to do it this way and that he won't like the dress" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh relax, he will love the dress and say yes I promise, so how would your hair?" said Natalia.

"Either have flowers in it or use a diadem, what do you think?" said Calleigh.

"Do you have that?" Natalia asked surprised.

" I have three actually, want to see them?" said Calleigh.

"Yeah" said Natalia and followed Calleigh into her bedroom. Natalia had never been there before and looked around. The room contained four closets, a king size bed that was neatly made, a nightstand on the right side of the with a gun magazine, a couple of well read books and a lamp, some pictures on the walls and something Natalia assumed was a gun locker. It looked like a huge safe. Calleigh turned the codes and opened it, Natalia gasped. In the locker was both guns and jewellery.

Calleigh took out the three diadems and showed Natalia. They were all really beautiful and Natalia said: Calleigh they are so beautiful, but how did you get them, they must have been expensive.

"I got one from mum and dad when I turned 21, one from Horatio and one I bought" said Calleigh.

"You really got one of these from Horatio?" Natalia asked a bit surprised.

"Mhm, this one, he has bought me a lot of other jewellery to" said Calleigh and gave Natalia a diadem of white gold with diamonds.

"He sure got good taste, so how many guns you got in there?" Natalia asked.

"29" said Calleigh proudly since it was a very nice collection.

"Any of them from H?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Yes these three" said Calleigh and showed her.

"Wow, he sure buy you a lot of stuff, wish Ryan did that to" said Natalia.

"He likes to surprise me, so what are ya getting Ryan for Christmas?" Calleigh asked.

"I know it is silly, but I thought I buy him a PS2 and the new game Guitar Hero III, since he is into that kinda things and a new jacket since the one he got is kinda worn out. So are you giving Horatio anything else than the wedding?" said Natalia.

"A new gun with engraving and I'm gonna say yes to moving in with him over the holidays. So Guitar Hero III huh, I've seen that game around, looks like fun though, Ryan is gonna love it" Calleigh said and smiled.

"I sure hope so, so you're ready to move in with him?" Natalia asked.

"Mhm, in fact I was just thinking about how great it would be to have his kids" said Calleigh with a smile.

"You kids, sorry I can't picture it, so what would you do raise them at the range, since I can't see you as a stay at home mum" said Natalia.

"You're right, I'm not fit to be a mum" said Calleigh, her smile faded and there was sadness in her voice, since she knew it was some truth to what Natalia had just said.

"So let's get you ready then" said Natalia.

"Yeah, I can't wait, I almost forgot, did you make sure Eric and Ryan got the ring for Horatio to give me at the alter" said Calleigh, she had picked out the rings and gotten them engraved.

"Yes, don't worry, the boys have everything under controll" said Natalia and started to get Calleigh ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fore reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

It was 11 PM at the Miami Dade Crime lab and the men were putting on their tuxes.

"Can anyone help me with this bowtie, I can't get it right" said Ryan.

"You know if you and Nat were married you could get her to do it" said Eric.

"Mhm, I was thinking bout that my self the other day and that is why I'm going to propose to her tonight" Said Ryan.

"Hold on, you're going to propose to Natalia tonight, now that's a Christmas miracle" said Horatio and looked him self in the mirror, prefect.

"Why?" Ryan asked and added: You already proposed to Calli and got yes, why can't I do the same?

"I dated Calleigh for almost a year, you and Natalia have only been dating for four or five moths, isn't that a bit fast?" Horatio asked.

"No since we both love each other and I want her to be my wife so I don't think so" said Ryan determined since it was the way he felt.

"Then I hope she says yes" said Horatio.

"Ok, we have bad time so can hurry" said Eric.

"Hurry up for what?" Horatio asked confused.

"Well I guess we can tell you now, your wedding, you don't wanto stand Calleigh up at the alter now do you" said Ryan and smiled.

Horatio looked both shocked and confused and said: What, I'm not following, Calleigh and I never sat a date.

"You didn't, she did, now would you hurry up" said Eric.

"How could she do that without telling me" said Horatio.

"Well if she did that it would have ruined the Christmas present for you, and that is just stupid, so are you coming, so are you coming" said Eric.

"Yes" Horatio replied still both confused and shocked.

Horatio was waiting at the snow alter along with a minister and the rest of the team, and a lot of others, the snow was still falling down on the and all the sculptures around. It was beautiful.

Kendall helped Calleigh out of the car, when she said: Daddy, it is snowing look.

"Yes lamb-chop, I believe it is, even if I don't see how" said Kendall.

As they walked towards the alter made of snow Calleigh looked around at the castles, the sculptures and snow falling tears were falling from her eyes of pure happiness. He had did it, he had actually given her snow, and now they were getting married, this was the best Christmas ever.

Horatio looked at Calleigh walking up the aisle, she was so beautiful in her wedding dress and the diadem, snow falling down on her, she looked just like an angel. And the smile on her and the happy tears falling from her eyes, priceless.

Both of them at them knew at the moment their eyes meet as they were standing in front of each other at the alter looking into each others eyes that this was the happiest moment of their lives.

Some moments over midnight the newly weds had left the others for a short moment of privacy in his snow castle.

"Horatio, thank you for giving me the most wonderful Christmas present in the world you my wonderful husband, I love it, please can we stay and play in the snow the whole night" Calleigh said happily with a light shiver.

"For as long as you like my beautiful wife, thank you for giving me the most wonderful present in the world you, now my heart will belong with yours for all eternity" said Horatio and kissed her.

"Horatio will you have sex with me right now in the snow" said Calleigh and looked into his blue eyes before she kissed him passionately. She really wanted him.

"Ugh, Calleigh we can't, the others would see, you have to wait and ohhhh" he said. Calleigh kissed him passionately again and let one of her hands slide down to the place between his thigh and started to rub it as she kept on kissing him.

"Calleigh, please don't ohhhh do that" he growled as he tried to get her to stop. He was terrified that someone would catch them any second. Calleigh kissed him again as she was trying to release his hardness again while Horatio kept pushing her away her hand knowing that if she released him, he wouldn't be able to control him self.

"Calleigh, would you please stop what you're doing, you're driving me crazy" Horatio said.

"Is that so bad" she said innocently starting to kiss his neck.

"No, but I don't want to be caught right in the middle of it, please wait ok" he begged.

Calleigh stopped and said: Ok, but can we please play in the snow, please Horatio.

"Sure if you want to get your dress all wet" said Horatio.

"Yes I do since I've wanted to play in the snow for as long as I remember and since you'll got to play earlier today. Please Horatio play with me" said Calleigh and looked at him with eyes full of excitement.

"Of course I will sweetheart, but first I have to show you something, close your eyes" said Horatio. Calleigh took his hand and she lead her to the snow heart and said: Ok open them.

Calleigh looked at the huge snow heart with her name written on, she happily threw her arms around him and said: Oh Horatio I love it, thank you.

Then she felt something cold hit her in the back and said: Hey.

Eric giggled and threw another snowball and soon they were all in the middle of the big snowball fight.

Moments later Calleigh found a tiny box in the snow and yelled: Who lost this?

"Oh it's mine" Ryan said. It was the ring for Natalia.

Calleigh handed it over and looked curiously at him. Then Natalia came over and snapped the boss out of Ryan's hands, opened it and gasped.

"Ryan, what does this mean?" she asked surprised.

Ryan looked a bit embarrassed caught of guard and said: I wanted to ask you

"If I want to marry you" she finished before he got the chance to do so.

"So do you, I know it may be a bit fast but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" said Ryan while he was looking right into her eyes.

"I do" Natalia replied, put the ring on her finger and kissed him.

Then she whispered something in Ryan's ear and he said: Of course we are, it will drive him crazy.

"I hope you two aren't talking about me" said Horatio who come over to congratulate.

"Nah, how we are going to bug Stetler with inter office relationships" said Ryan with a smile.

Calleigh giggled, then Alexx came over to congratulate Ryan and Natalia and said: So are you guys ready to continue the party elsewhere.

"Why don't you go along, we'll catch up" said Horatio.

They nodded and left.

A moment later Calleigh practically tore of Horatios jacket and shirt and pushed him down in the snow while she kissed his neck and chest full of lust and desire.

"Calleigh, ohhhh, slow down, ohhhhhh" Horatio growled.

Before he could do anything she had removed his pants and released his hardness. She started to suck on it, it tasted so good. Then she suddenly went back to kissing his chest again.

"Ohhhhhhh, Calliiiiii" he growled as she nibbled on her neck.

Then before she could react he had removed her wedding dress and laid her down in the snow, while he kissed and nibbled on her breasts and got inside of her.

Calleigh felt the cold white snow against her back, it was so arousing and as Horatio pushed his way further into her she screamed: Faster, faster, I need you right noooooooooooow.

He kept working faster as she moaned and arched beneath him.

"Oh, Calleigh, Calleigh, Calliiiiiiiiiii" he yelled at same time ash she screamed out "Ohhhhh, Horatio, Horatio, Horatioooooo, Horatioooooooo" , as they let them self go.

He got of her and she crept closer until him, rested her head on his chest trying to get her breath back.

"Satisfied?" he asked and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Yes, completely, thanks for everything, this night has been amazing" she said and shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned.

"A bit, but I don't mind, just hold me closer so I can feel your warmth" she said.

He did and asked: Ready for dinner and a party?

"Now, I rather stay here with you" she said.

"I know, but you know we have to join the others" he said.

"Mhm, so let's get dressed then she said with a sigh and got up, so did he.

A couple of hours later they were sitting around talking, Calleigh had a drink in her hand and sat on Horatios lap and giggled happily.

"So I guess it is time for presents" said Horatio.

"You bought me something in addition to the snow, you really didn't have to" said Calleigh modest.

"So you mean the only thing I got is the wedding, now I'm real disappointed" he joked.

"Nah, I got you a present to, trade" she said.

"Uh huh" he replied and they swooped their presents at the same time. They both looked surprised since their presents looked identical.

She opened hers first and found an engrave gun that said: To my beloved bulletgirl. My heart belongs with yours now until forever, since when we are together they beat as one and I'm complete. Yours forever. Horatio.

Horatio opened his and found a similar gun that said: Dear handsome. My hero, my equal, my beloved husband, I love you now until the end of time since it's with you I belong, without you I'm incomplete. Yours forever. Calleigh.

The others looked surprised at each other and Ryan said: You know what the say, great minds think a like.

"Shows once more that you two are meant to be" said Natalia.

"Apparently, or what do you say my love" said Horatio.

"Mhm, why do you ask when you know the answer, handsome, hey guys look at that" said Calleigh and hinted at the bar where Eric and Valera were obviously flirting.

"That's cute" said Natalia.

"Guess Stetler will have three csi couples to inform about the policies now" said Ryan before he kissed Natalia gently.

"Hmmm, who knew that the crime lab was the new dating place" said Horatio.

"It's all about chemistry and that's what we work with" said Calleigh and giggled, she was starting to feel a bit tipsy.

"Well said bulletgirl, well said" said Horatio and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

About one and a half moth later!

"Ok so the bullet in the victim, sorry I" said Calleigh and run as fast as she could to the ladies where she threw up again.

Calleigh was having morning sickness because of the pregnancy, she hadn't expected to be pregnant so soon, but at the same time she was really happy about it. She hoped it would be a little girl, but was happy if it was a boy to. She got done in the ladies and went back to Horatio.

He looked concerned at his wife and asked: Are you ok?

"I'm fine, don't worry, where were we, oh yeah the bullets match" she said smiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked still concerned.

"Mhm, but I could use something to eat, would you join me in the break room" she said.

He nodded and followed her to the elevator.

When they came up to the break room they stood in the doorway looking at the rest and Horatio said: Looks like our children are having fun.

Eric and Ryan were dueling on Guitar Hero III and Natalia and Valera were cheering on their boyfriends.

"Come on honey, you can beat him" said Natalia encouraging to Ryan and gave him a peck on the check.

"Ha, you can never beat us right Eric" said Valera and looked at Eric.

"Right my darling" said Eric and played at the guitar.

Alexx come up behind Calleigh and Horatio and asked: What are you guys watching?

"Our children having fun" said Calleigh and smiled.

"So you are suddenly their parents now" said Alexx.

"Weren't we always in a way" said Calleigh and smiled.

"Yes, I guess you were. So how is the mother to bee felling?" Alexx asked.

"Hungry other than that fine" said Calleigh.

"Good to hear" said Alexx and looked at them, Horatio with his arm around Calleighs waist, holding his wife close, his head rested on top og hers, they were both smiling and the two other couple having fun in the break room.

"It's they way it should be" Alexx thought and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and much appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is almost most welcome :o)


End file.
